


joke me something awful like kisses on the neck's of best friends

by Krewlak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewlak/pseuds/Krewlak
Summary: “He wants to go on a double date,” Scott said, staring up at the ceiling. Allison put her book down and looked down at him with raised eyebrows. “No. I mean. Like I bring a date and he brings a date. That kind of a double date. With other people.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“He wants to go on a double date,” Scott said, staring up at the ceiling. Allison put her book down and looked down at him with raised eyebrows. “No. I mean. Like I bring a date and he brings a date. That kind of a double date. With other people.”

 

“I thought you were going to talk to him? Tell him how you feel?” Allison said with a sigh. She turned her back on him and idys down so that her head was on his shoulder. They stared up at the ceiling together. “You know you can’t wallow forever, right?”

 

“I don’t plan on wallowing forever,” Scott said with a small pout. He looked at his watch. “Just for the next thirty minutes until my next class.”

 

“Wallowing at all isn’t going to solve anything, Scott,” Allison pointed out, turning her head so she could see him. Scott turned as well, staring into Allison’s bright brown eyes. Things had been easier when they were in love. Okay. Maybe not easier. But looking back it seemed easier than this feeling in his chest. 

 

“What am I supposed to do? He’s super set on not seeing me as anything other than a friend,” Scott said.

 

“Have you even hinted at the fact that you’re kind of madly in love with him?” Allison said. “I mean, he can’t really see you as a friend if you just tell him, right?”

 

“But what if I tell him and he stops seeing me as a friend? What is he stops seeing me period?” Scott asked. He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his face. For the millionth time since he realized it, he almost regretted falling in love with Stiles. He just couldn’t see a happy ending in this for anyone. “I don’t want to lose him as a friend, Ally.”

 

“If Stiles were any kind of decent, which is you know questionable, then you won’t,” Allison said with a small laugh. Scott smiled and nodded. “Come on, just go up to him and say ‘Stiles, I love you. I’ve loved since we were in high school and I’ll probably love you until we’re old and gross.’”

 

“Yeah calling him gross doesn’t sound super romantic,” Scott said. Allison rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s potential gross. Like far off into the future gross and it shows commitment,” Allison said, giving Scott her very best ‘I can’t believe we used to date’ face. 

 

“Is that how you won Lydia over? By telling her that one day she’s going to be gross?” Scott asked with a goofy smile. Allison blushed slightly and shook her head looking down at her notebook. “I’m sorry. What was that?”

 

“Lydia and I are totally different,” Allison said, waving her hand. “Besides we’re not talking about me and Lydia.”

 

Scott raised his eyebrows and turned around fully. Lydia and Allison as a couple was still fairly new but that never stopped Allison from gushing just the littlest bit. Allison laughed and huffed a little, “We’re fine! I swear. I just. Want to focus on the task at hand, okay?” 

 

“Maybe I don’t want to focus on the task at hand? Maybe I want to forget my suffering for once?” Scott said, laying back down. He rubbed at his face and let out a frustrated shout. “Why couldn’t this just be easy? Like one of those things that goes away?” 

 

“Because it’s the real deal?” Allison said, poking his side. “Because you’re super in love and even if it sucks now, you know it’s worth it?”

 

“I thought I was the sappy one?” Scott said, looking up at Allison with a smile. She smiled for a second before turning her head and pressing her mouth to her shoulder. “God, you’ve got it so bad.”

 

“Hey! Not focusing on the task at hand, McCall,” Allison said, frowning slightly. “Now - you have to tell him how you feel. You can’t keep going on like this. You need to just put it out there.”

 

“Right,” Scott said, looking back to the ceiling. “Put it out there. Give him my heart. Watch it get stomped on. Perfect plan.”

 

“It’s not going to get stomped on! Stiles is your best friend. You’ve known each other since kindergarten. He’s not going to just give that up,” Allison said, reaching out to grab Scott’s hand. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb and squeezed a little. Allison squeezed back and it felt like high school when he was having panic attacks in the middle of class. “Be honest with him. It'll be worth it.”

 

***

 

“I swear to god I am going to fail this class,” Stiles groaned as he walked through the quad. He was rifling through his backpack, mouth thinned out in a straight line. 

 

“You're not going to fail,” Scott said with a fond smile. Stiles looked up at him to glare for a second before he went diving back into his backpack. Scott sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Hey. So. I wanted to, uh, talk to you.” 

 

“Yeah? What's up?” Stiles asked. He pulled out a notebook and dropped his bag to his feet. He flipped through the pages, frown still on his face. 

 

“Well,” Scott started. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what Allison had said. This was for the best. It would work out. “About that double date thing.” 

 

“Oh, dude, I already found us dates,” Stiles said, looking up from his notebook. He gave Scott a crooked smirk and shrugged. “You remember Malia?”

 

“From your math class?” Scott asked. His stomach felt tight. This was not how this was supposed to go. 

 

“Yeah - she has a friend and they're both down,” Stiles said with an excited grin. He wrapped a hand around the back of Scott's neck and shook his gently. “I got you, dude.” 

 

***

 

“He found us dates already,” Scott said as he dropped his backpack on the cafeteria table. Allison jumped a little and gave him a bewildered look. “We’re going out this Friday.” 

 

“Well, did you talk to him?” Allison asked, probably already knowing the answer to that. Scott grimaced and sat down, covering his head with his hoodie. “You didn't talk to him. Why not?” 

 

“I don't know!” Scott said. He frowned and stared down at the table. “I chickened out. He was so excited for this stupid double date and I just. I don't know.” 

 

“Are you going to go through with it?” Allison asked with a grimace. Scott felt exactly how she was looking right now. They both knew the answer. They both knew it and neither of them liked it but this was Scott. This was how Scott operated. “You're going through with it. Scott!”

 

“It's fine! It's just one double date. How bad can it be?”

 

***

 

“It's just one double date, Stiles,” he muttered to himself as he paced his bedroom. “It'll be fine. It's just you and Scott and Malia and Kira. It's gonna be fine.” 

 

“Stiles! Are you just going to pace back and forth like that until your date?” Lydia snapped, looking up from her phone. “Seriously you are driving me nuts!” 

 

“Excuse me for being a little nervous!” Stiles snapped back. Lydia rolled her eyes at him and went back to her phone. Stiles huffed and turned back to his mirror to adjust his hair again. 

 

“It's just Scott. I don't know why you're being so ridiculous about this,” Lydia said. She gave him a tight lipped smile and tilted her head slightly. “You need a haircut, dear.” 

 

“I happen to like my hair at this length, thank you very much,” Stiles said staring at himself for another minute before turning back to Lydia. “And not all of us have managed to confess our long harboured crushes on our best friend.” 

 

“I don't know why you don't just get it over with. It's honestly not that bad,” Lydia said with a shrug. Stiles raised his eyebrow at her, mouth curving into a slight smirk. “One night of freaking out does make a difference. You've been freaking out for how long now?” 

 

“That is so not the point because tonight,” Stiles said pointing a finger at Lydia. “Tonight I'm gonna tell him.”

 

“You're going to tell him while on a double date with Malia and Kira? Does he even know that you are technically his date?” Lydia asked. She's abandoned her phone and was paying full attention to him. Which just made Stiles want to squirm. 

 

“He knows. I think he knows. He definitely knows,” Stiles said with a firm nod. He'd made that clear, hadn't he? Stiles tried to think back, frown getting deeper and deeper. He had to have made that clear. If he hadn't then the plan wouldn't work and if the plan didn't work then Stiles was stuck walking around with this feeling in his chest for who knew how long? 

 

“You didn't tell him,” Lydia said with a disbelieving laugh. 

 

“It'll be fine!” Stiles said. He checked himself in the mirror one more time. Yeah. It would be totally fine. Stiles had a plan and as long as he had a plan he had hope. Yeah. It would be fine. 

 

***

 

“Malia!” Stiles shouted as he waited with Scott outside of the restaurant. Stiles looked over his shoulder and tried to give Scott a reassuring smile. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. Stiles’s smile faltered a little bit but he shook it off and turned back to the girls. 

 

Malia was dragging Kira across the busy street, a bright smile on her face. Kira waved awkwardly with a small smile on her face. She looked at Scott for a moment, something like recognition crossing her face. 

 

“Scott?” Kira asked when she walked up. 

 

“Kira?” Scott replied, a bigger smile than he'd shown since Stiles picked him up on his face. Which, you know, wasn't a bad thing. Stiles was all for Scott smiling and being happy. He just couldn't help the twinge in his chest over it. 

 

Scott rushed forward and hugged Kira tight. Malia moved out of the way and looked at Stiles with an eyebrow raised. Stiles just shrugged. 

 

“Sorry - we were study buddies like two semesters ago,” Kira said after Scott had let go of her. Kind of let go. His arm was still wrapped around Kira's waist and her arm was around his shoulders. They looked very couple-y. Which was, you know, wrong since he was supposed to be all couple-y with Stiles. 

 

“That's great!” Malia said before grabbing Kira’s hand and pulling her inside the restaurant. “I'm starving. I could a whole deer by myself. Let's go.” 

 

“Alright. Alright,” Kira said with a giggle. She laced their fingers together and winked over her shoulder at Scott. 

 

Scott moved to follow the girls inside but Stiles reached out a hand and stopped him. Scott looked back, some of the easy happiness that had been on his face slipping away slightly. 

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, eyebrow raised. Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles said with a scoff. He tried to school his face into something neutral. Scott watched him for a second longer than needed. Stiles knew that whatever it was that he was doing with his face was not convincing. “Come on, man. They probably already have a table.” 

 

He didn't wait for Scott to say anything before he turned on his heel and walked into the restaurant. He hadn't known what he was thinking. This was the worst plan. Lydia had been right. He should have just said something. He should have done anything other than plan a vague double date. 

 

Malia and Kira were sitting at a booth in the corner. Stiles waved with a tight smile and made his way over to them. Malia had her arm wrapped around Kira’s waist and they were sitting close enough that there was no way that you could mistake them for anything other than a couple. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to where Scott was. Scott looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows. Stiles turned back to Malia and Kira. They were kissing and yeah. Cover blown. Slowly, Stiles turned back to Scott. He looked utterly confused. 

 

“So I can totally explain this,” Stiles said, reaching a hand out to Scott. “Just. Let's go outside?” 

 

Scott nodded and turned around. Stiles turned to look at Kira and Malia. They were wrapped up in each other. Stiles thought about heading over and explaining what was going on but Scott was already out the door and there were things that were more important. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and followed after Scott. His heart was pounding. This was very much not part of the plan. The plan was ruined and Stiles was useless without a plan. 

 

Scott was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. About what, Stiles had no idea. Not that it mattered. Unless he was trying to think of a way to let Stiles down easy? Cause there was no way that Scott looked at Malia and Kira and didn't figure out that it was Stiles and Scott who were on the date. 

 

“Stiles,” Scott said when he'd stopped pacing. He chewed on his bottom lip for a second before letting out a long, tired sigh. “Were we. Are we on a date? Like. Us. On a double date?” 

 

“In my defense, I thought you knew that we were the ones on a date,” Stiles said, trying to play it cool. Trying to play it as anything other than what it was. 

 

“How? How was I supposed to know that?” Scott asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Which was understandable. “Why would you ask me on a date without actually letting me know that it was a date? How does that even make sense?” 

 

“I was going to tell you!” Stiles said. He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing on his own. He was sure that they were causing a bit of a scene but it just didn't matter now. “I was going to tell you and then I was going to tell confess my stupid feelings. There was a plan but then everything got all fucked up and - “

 

“Feelings?” Scott interrupted, his voice high pitched and squeaky. “You have feelings. For me?”

 

“Yeah, dude,” Stiles said with a tired sigh. He stopped his pacing and turned to Scott. “I have mega, not-friend, feelings for you. And this whole thing was supposed to be me telling you.”

 

“Why couldn't you just talk to me?” Scott asked, voice still kind of high and squeaky. 

 

“Why do you think?” Stiles said with a scoff. “You think it's so easy to confess that you're in love with your best friend?” 

 

“You're in love with me?” Scott asked. Stiles groaned and rubbed at his face. “I'm in love with you too.” 

 

“What?” Stiles said. Screamed more like. Scott flinched a little bit before taking a step closer. He reached out a hand towards Stiles, smiling slightly. 

 

“I said,” Scott said slowly, dragging his words out. “That I'm in love with you too.” 

 

“You son of a,” Stiles didn't finish his thought. He pulled Scott forward and slanted their mouths together. 

 

Scott slid a hand around Stiles’s waist and pulled him closer. Stiles cupped Scott’s amazing, crooked jaw and groaned a little into his mouth. The hours he'd spent dreaming of this moment. 

 

He pulled away for a second to see Scott’s half closed eyes and silly smile. He was sure that he had a matching smile on his face. He leaned forward again and pressed their mouths together. 

 

Plan accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Teen Wolf Secret Santa submission.


End file.
